


Good Morning

by macaroni_rascal



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Post Season 3 Finale, Random Cuteness, Romance, Summer Road Trip Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaroni_rascal/pseuds/macaroni_rascal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is still asleep in bed when he opens the door to the their room. He makes his way to the shower and sheds his sweaty clothes as quietly as possible. A wave of possession and happiness washes over him as he looks at her. </p>
<p>Oliver is happy Felicity exists and Felicity likes Oliver's face. A summer drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've written for Olicity and Arrow!
> 
> Enjoy and be kind!
> 
> macaroni-rascal.tumblr.com

The pounding of his feet on the pavement and the rhythm of his heartbeat bring a calm over him that allows his mind to quiet for a little while. He runs every morning now that he can, now that he has the time, the space, the opportunity. The lovely and helpful thing about running every morning is it lets him explore whatever town/city/place they find themselves in. 

Oliver runs back through the small town where they are staying until inspiration for a new adventure is found. He can’t remember the name of the place, but he knows they are somewhere in Maine. Oliver smiles to himself as he arrives back at motel; he doesn’t know where he is and he couldn’t be more content.

Felicity is still asleep in bed when he opens the door to the their room. He makes his way to the shower and sheds his sweaty clothes as quietly as possible. A wave of possession and happiness washes over him as he looks at her. Her hair is a messy bun on the top of her head, strands having fallen out through the night. At the base of her neck, a bruise sits, bright and purple from the time he spent with his mouth on her the night before. They had fallen into each other the night before, consumed with each other, all fumbling limbs and hurried undress. 

He takes one last look before entering the bathroom, the smile still firmly planted on his face. Felicity made a joke about him finally flexing his cheek muscles, not just every other one in his body. She was quick to reassure him that she loved all his muscles. That led to a discussion about her favourite muscles of his which of course led to more smiling on both their parts. 

As he re-enters their room Oliver sees that Felicity hasn’t moved. He dresses himself quickly and checks the time. He saw the beginnings of a farmers market being set up in town and since leaving Starling he has learned an enormous amount about his blonde partner; one of those things being her love of farmers markets. 

He lays down beside her and slowly begins to rub her back until she starts to stir. She mumbles nonsensically about early mornings and sleeping in during vacation while scooting back into his body and wiggling herself into a comfortable position. Oliver’s smile grows while he stares at Felicity; seeing her like this, comfortable, trusting, open…it makes his heart feel warm. Warm in a way he hasn’t felt in a long time. Everything around him has been cold and harsh for so long that being around her is like slowly allowing himself to thaw; each day he spends with her, every hour he gets to be with her, each minute she is beside him, all of his pain, hurt, and self-loathing is slowly melting away. 

Of course, not everything is that easy. She isn’t a panacea that magically cures him of his embedded saviour complex, nor does holding her at night make his nightmares cease, but her laughter makes him realize that he is happy to be alive and that is no small achievement. Oliver is so thankful that it was her name he received to get information out of a bullet-ridden laptop. His life was forever changed the day he stepped into Felicity Smoak’s office and he is forever grateful. 

He shuffles down until he can put his mouth to her ear.

“Good morning, Felicity.”

In return, he receives more grumbles and angry murmurs. She slowly rolls over, not bothering to open her eyes and simply presses her head into the nook of his neck and collarbone. She sighs quietly and make the show of snoring loudly to let him know her intentions are to stay in the bed as long as possible. He chuckles at her antics and wraps his arms around her, stroking her back once more. 

“Guess what I saw on my run this morning,” he offers, knowing her only answer will be a little grunt of acknowledgement. 

She grunts in acknowledgement. 

“A farmer’s market.” He waits a beat. 

She slowly tilts her head up and out of his chest to open her eyes and peer up at him. Blue meets blue and the smile that had been sitting on his face for the better part of a half an hour softens as he finally gets to look at her. Felicity swears every time he smiles like that her heart grows, like the Grinch only instead of prompted by Christmas cheer its caused by her boyfriends stupidly handsome face. 

“A farmer’s market you say?” are her first coherent words of the morning and he just nods in response.

She makes a show of letting out a loud sigh and rolling her eyes at him; he is smitten. 

“Well why didn’t you say so?”

With that, she rolls away from him and out of the bed almost too fast for him to catch her. He grasps her hand as she tries to make her way to bathroom; she stops and turns and looks down at him still on the bed.

He smiles even larger up at her.

She sees his dimples and there goes her heart, swelling inside her chest and expanding until she feels a smile grow on her face that matches his. 

“Good morning, Felicity.” He repeats, softly and lovingly. 

He tilts his head to the side in that way he does that makes her want to simultaneously kiss his face off and smush his cheeks between her hands because he is so cute and its wholly unfair and something must be done about it. 

She leans down until her lips brush his; they kiss lightly and slowly like they have all the time in the world (they do), like they are the only two people in the world (they may as well be), like maybe everything they went through, separately and together, was worth it because it brought them to this one moment (it was). 

Oliver feels warm all over by the time Felicity pulls back and looks at him, his lips tingling. Their grins match each once more. 

“Good morning, Oliver.”


End file.
